


Call of Kylthulhu

by White_Rainbow



Series: In the Name of...Science? [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because Rebelwerewolf says so, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Horror-smut-fluff, Hux has a bit of a fear kink, Its not the healthiest of relationship, Kylo loves science, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle face fucking, Transformation, Xenophilia, but they make it work, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Kylo does something romantic for Hux involving Science! (Kylo's idea of romantic is slightly different than Hux's)Chapter Excerpt:“Do you remember what you said about that painting when we visited that exhibit in Duro?  The Admiral’s Wife? Of the woman being pleasured by two Blixus?”Hux remembered the painting, and vaguely remembered his offhanded comment. Something like “I wonder what that would be like?”“Kylo…” Hux felt his heart hammer in his chest. “What did you make?”Kylo answered by taking a hearty swig and tossing the flask away, the thin glass shattering with a musical tinkle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Writer, Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist, Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> 

"Huuuuux," Kylo sang.

Hux was lounging in his plush armchair when Kylo leaned in the doorway of his quarters. The knight was wearing nothing except a wide grin baring too many teeth and a black lab coat.

That lab coat…

_...that can only mean one thing..._

Hux vehemently shook his head. “No.”

"Oh, come on.” Kylo stalked towards him. “You enjoyed Sid the Parasite, didn’t you?"

"Stop calling him that and…” Hux’s eye twitched, “...yes, I did, but that's besides the point. The answer is still no."

“Just one more experiment,” Kylo said, sliding his hands onto the arms of the chair and leaning in close. His skin smelled of musk, but his clothes carried the scent of burnt ozone and antiseptic. “You’ll _really_ like this one…”

*  *  *

Next thing Hux knew he was waking up feeling refreshed.

Or at least he would have had he not found himself naked on a very cold, very _familiar_ , tile floor.

He shot to his feet, arms stretched out in front of him defensively as his eyes scanned for whatever new monstrosity Kylo had found on his last backwater planet mission.

Instead, all he found was a naked Kylo Ren standing before him. The knight’s broad-shouldered, solid frame was as impressive as it had always been, riddled with scars and moles, imperfections that Hux had often taken the time to kiss and lick and bite.

 _Though depending on how this experiment goes, those days may be over,_ Hux decided, narrowing his eyes at Kylo’s hands which seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

Hux took a step back. "What did you bring back this time?"

Kylo sneered and took a step forward, his cock, already half-hard, twitched as he spoke.

"I brought back _something_ , but not what you think..." The knight-turned-mad-scientist revealed a small flask with a rounded base in his oafish hands. It was the kind of flask Hux would find in that makeshift lab Kylo spends too much time in...

_Oh…_

Hux’s eyes widened. "Kylo..."

"This time, no parasites or flora or fauna. You'll just be dealing with me." He swirled the green liquid inside. It coated the glass and...it seemed to glow even under the harsh fluorescent lights.

“Kylo…”

“Do you remember what you said about that painting when we visited that exhibit in Duro? _The Admiral’s Wife_? Of the woman being pleasured by two Blixus?”

Hux remembered the painting, and vaguely remembered his offhanded comment. Something like “ _I wonder what that would be like?”_

“Kylo…” Hux repeated, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. “What did you make?”

Kylo answered by taking a hearty swig and tossing the flask away, the thin glass shattering with a musical tinkle.  

The moment he swallowed the vile-looking potion the...changes began to take place.

Hux braced himself for a horrific change that he had seen so many times in horror holovids or plays on Arkanis. Every time the main villain guzzled down some mysterious potion, they would cry out in agony. His body would contort and tear itself apart to then rebuild itself into some kind of hideous being.

Kylo’s body began to shudder.

His hands shook.

His head lolled backwards.  

His eyes stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.

And he was…moaning?

As Hux started to take another step back, Kylo’s left arm shot towards the general. Except, it was not a hand that caught Hux’s wrist.

Hux looked down, dumbfounded.

Wrapped around his wrist was a tentacle, long and crimson and riddled with pale white suckers. Its bumpy skin glistened as though freshly emerged from the seas of Mon Cala. In fact, the scent of an ocean breeze wafted off of the appendage as it curled around Hux’s arm and continued to slide upwards, the suckers making a quiet popping noise as it latched onto his skin.

Hux and Kylo stared wide-eyed at each other, as if the knight was just as shocked at the results as Hux.

Hux swallowed. “Kylo…are you alright?”

A sheen of sweat covered Kylo’s face. His thick lips trembled. “I...can feel it, Hux,” he panted. His body quivered and jerked. “They are coming. I can feel them trying to push through. Ah, ah, ah…” he let out a series of soft moans, the kind of sounds Hux drew from him whenever the general had pinned down the knight on his bed, taking him from behind. Hux felt an ache swell within him, his cock twitching at the needy moans Kylo continued to make.

And somehow, when the next transformation showed itself, Hux’s hardness did not seem to shy away, even if the logical side of Hux wanted to.

A wet _squish_ sounded from behind Kylo and slowly eight tentacles rose from Kylo’s back like blood-red vipers uncoiling from a serpent charmer’s basket. They swayed back and forth, stretching and curling as if feeling the air around them for something to latch onto. Hux pulled against the tentacle holding him firmly in place. The moment he moved, the eight large tentacles froze in place; then one-by-one, they slowly angled their pointed tips towards Hux.

“Where are you going?” Kylo asked, that self-assured smile surfacing on his scarred face once again. “Don’t you want to stay around and enjoy your ultimate fantasy?”

Before Hux could respond, Kylo’s slithering arm pulled him close, forcing the general’s body flush against the knight. Kylo’s body felt surprisingly cool against the rising heat of Hux’s skin. His body dripped with sweat and smelled of salt and crisp air. Hux, despite the dizzying fear consuming the logical side of his mind, felt a primal need surfacing, and Hux found himself burying his face into Kylo’s neck and breathing in the intoxicating scent.

 _This is wrong,_ his mind protested as he started to feel more writhing appendages glide along his bare back. _This is an abomination. It is a perversion of science. It…_

Hux let out a low moan and grinded his hips against Kylo before realizing what he was doing. He expected to feel Kylo’s thick member against his; he needed to feel that familiar heat and electrifying pleasure of their silky skin rubbing against each other.

As Hux pressed against the knight however, he felt something stir.

Several...somethings.

They squirmed and stroked and…

Hux tried to pull away, but several of Kylo’s back tentacles had already wrapped themselves tightly around him. He caught only a glimpse of several long skinny tentacles writhing between their hips before he was forced against Kylo once again.

Kylo cried out in surprise, then his voice melted into low indulgent groans. “Oh...ohhhh stars...my cock…it…” he rolled his head back, shutting his eyes. “... _they..._ are so sensitive.”

The tendrils that were once Kylo’s cock wrapped around Hux’s shaft. Hux’s moans joined the chorus of his knight as the appendages ran their slick, self-lubricating skin over his member in clumsy, arrhythmic strokes before a few of them slipped away to explore other parts of him. One wrapped around his sack, taking care not to squeeze too hard as it massaged each ball delicately. The other slid boldly between Hux’s thighs, its suckers nipping almost playfully at the sensitive skin there.

“I can…taste you,” Kylo moaned, licking his lips. Hux thought he caught a glimpse of something other than a tongue gliding along the knight’s salivating mouth. “I can taste all of you. Every part. You taste so good, Hux. I want to devour you. Are you enjoying this?  Is this what you wanted? I did this all for you.”

Hux could only muster a choked sob as he thrusted into the slick tendrils, finding himself addicted to the kisses of dozens of suckers that teased and tickled his skin as he moved.

Hux’s iron-clad logic was slowly being suffocated by the sensations of so...many...tentacles caressing his body. His head swam with ecstasy as the appendages from Kylo’s back tentacles moved towards his waist, gently turning him. He mewled pitifully as his cock drifted away from those small, attentive suckers that wanted nothing more but to please him.

He was being lifted effortlessly into the air, as the larger tentacles wrapped securely around his thighs, suckers clinging against his skin as they pressed his back against Kylo’s solid form. The warm, slippery extensions that were once Kylo’s left arm wrapped itself around Hux’s wrist, while a more human right hand held onto Hux’s other arm. Surrendering himself completely, Hux laid his head back against Kylo’s shoulder, letting Kylo spread his thighs wide.

 ****

[(See NSFW version here)](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/post/151443021363/transformation-prompt-for-huxloween-also-to-give)

“You never answered me,” Kylo said, his voice wavering slightly, as if suddenly uncertain, like a boy in need of sudden praise. “Is this what you wanted?”

A more sober Hux would have called him ridiculous. A more sober Hux would have scoffed at the knight’s needy plea for praise. Instead, all Hux could do was reply in a whimper, as his body strained to be reunited with the cock feelers, which seemed to yearn for him as desperately as he did them. But Kylo was keeping them at bay, just out of reach.

“Answer me,” Kylo demanded. “Tell me...I want to hear it from you.”

“Yes,” Hux breathed. “Yes, I wanted this.”

Kylo let out a breath. “Then...then beg me…” he pressed.

Hux gritted his teeth. He did not beg. Aside from these little experiments, Hux was the alpha of this relationship. He may...indulge the knight from time to time, but _beg?_ He had more dignity than...

A single feeler reach through his bare thighs.

He struggled futilely against the appendages that bound his legs and wrists as that singular tentacle slowly dragged along the length of his shaft. Hux let out a long, deep moan.

“Beg. Me.” Kylo pressed. This time the feeler rested against the base of Hux’s cock as though also waiting for Hux’s response.

“Please.” Hux keened needily as he was rewarded with a second stroke.

“Again.”

The feeler tapped the base of his cock once again. Hux squeezed his eyes shut, and blurted, “Please, Kylo. I need them. All of them.”

Three more feelers began to caress his entrance. They kissed and teased his ass, spreading his cheeks. Without being prompted Hux kept going.

“Fuck, Kylo, please. Fuck me, fill me, I want them all inside me. I want to be overwhelmed. Fill every part of me, Kylo.”

“Then look at me.”

Hux craned his head, eyes eager to obey, body desperate to be filled.

Except those deep, soulful brown eyes that Hux was expecting were no longer there.

Instead, Hux stared into a pair of abyssal pools.

It was as if the pupils themselves had burst and bled ink into the whites of his eyes.

A smile split Kylo’s face and three thin tentacles slid from between his ruby lips.

Hux opened his mouth to scream. Before the sound could flee his body, the tentacles thrusted into his mouth. His muffled screams dissolved into moans as he felt feelers spread his cheeks and delve into his entrance. The remaining feelers reached around and wrapped tightly around his cock.

Ecstasy fueled by fear and excitement overwhelmed Hux’s senses.

The feelers inside him expertly sought out his prostate, where they mercilessly kissed it with suckers and probed at it with softened wet tips and slid persistently in and out and in and out and…

Meanwhile the feelers along Hux’s shaft had finally found their rhythm. One moving swiftly up and down his shaft while another focused on stroking his frenulum and ridge, and the third still tickled and caressed his sack.

The larger tentacles wrapped around his chest, holding his wriggling torso in place as they latched onto his sensitive nipples. Like a pair of small mouths, the suckers stuck to the hardened nubs and began to pulsate, sending thrills through Hux’s already thrumming body.

Every part of him was on fire, was electrified as he was consumed by this monstrosity.

Unable to do anything else, Hux wrapped his lips around the wet appendages that were once Kylo’s tongue, and he found himself sucking eagerly between muffled groans. He knew nothing, but hunger and need and a sense of floating in a void of nothing but pleasure.

His eyes remained locked on those inky pools of Kylo’s, the horror of it crashing into the waves of pleasure, sending shockwaves of orgasm coursing through him.

With his tongue no longer being able to function, Kylo reached into the surface of Hux’s mind with the Force. Hux opened himself up as he had before, only this time, rather than hearing coherent thoughts, he could hear echoes of pleasure coming from his knight, his monster of a knight, as he lost himself in the pleasure as well.

 _“Hux...Hux…”_ Kylo’s mental mantra repeated as his thrusts inside Hux grew more earnest. His thoughts were disjointed, his brain as fogged and drunk as Hux’s. _“...so close...did...this for you...come...first...”_

Hux wanted to loathe this moment. This complete and utter surrender. He wanted to deny that this abomination was what he wanted.

But he couldn’t deny this. He had always wanted this. Before _The Admiral’s Wife,_ long before, he had dreamt of this. This sensation to be overtaken by so many tendrils that were hungry for him, that needed him, that could overwhelm him, and attend to his every need.

When he came, the world melted around him.

He wanted to move, he wanted to arch his back and cry out Kylo’s name, to curse and plead and _own_ something of this moment. But the tentacles had him, they sensed his orgasm and they took care of him. They ceased massaging his prostate, merely pressing against it patiently. They steadied their relentless torture on his nipples, merely holding them and keeping them warm. And finally, they diligently worked his shaft, milking and stroking him to the last drop, until he could give nothing else. Tears streamed down Hux’s face, overwhelmed at the acute attentiveness as they worked him through his climax until finally his body hung slack in their embrace.

Kylo withdrew his mutated tongue and shut his eyes, pressing his forehead against Hux.

_“Hux...I…”_

Hux let out a soft moan as the feelers suddenly stiffened inside him. Every extension of Kylo’s new self quivered as warmth released inside of Hux. After a few moments, the tentacles relaxed.  
Hux’s eyelids fluttered, the world was a blur. It took a moment to realize he was lying on the ground now and the tentacles were slowly receding from his body, leaving warm glossy trails behind that caught the chill in the air. Hux felt the absence of the tentacles’ embrace acutely and an ache weighed on his chest.

But then he felt something else on his chest. A hand, a warm hand...human. It pressed against Hux’s heart and slid around him as a body collapsed beside the general.

Slowly, Hux looked over at Kylo and gazed into those shining black orbs once again. Logic screamed at him to be frightened, but he somehow he wasn’t. He smiled at his monster dreamily. “Hello.”

Kylo gave him a tired, toothy smile and a glimmer of red tentacles peeked out as if to say hi before slipping back into the knight’s mouth.

Kylo slipped a few of his tentacles beneath Hux as he rolled onto his back and pulled the general gently on top of him.

Hux rested his head on Kylo’s broad chest, feeling his heart thrum rapidly, while the thicker tentacles lazily glided up and down Hux’s back.

“How long will this last?” Hux asked, unsure if it was out of concern or just genuine curiosity.

In his mind, Kylo reached out. _“Not sure. Why? Will you miss these that much?”_

“No, of course not. This was an idiotic and _dangerous_ experiment. And if it does become permanent, I would have to be the one to explain to the Supreme Leader why his favorite apprentice is now nothing more than a sex-hungry octopus.”

Kylo’s laugh came out a garbled mess. It was...strangely endearing.

 _“But_ you _wouldn’t mind having a sex-craving octopus around, would you, general?”_

Hux’s purr was involuntary as one of Kylo’s groin feelers rested “innocently” against Hux’s softened length.

“I...would have to keep you locked in my quarters, of course...so as to not frighten the crew.”

Hux felt the fingers of Kylo’s human hand run through Hux’s hair, then gliding down his cheek and to his chin. Gently the knight guided Hux, so that the general’s cool blue eyes could gaze into those blackened orbs.

_“And do I frighten you, general?”_

Hux’s heart pounded at the question.

“Yes,” he breathed.

He found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips against Kylo’s. His tongue slipped between the monster’s lips, coaxing out those abominable feelers and letting them fill his mouth once more...

...to become lost in the taste of the ocean once again.


End file.
